Under The Weather
by yellowrose900
Summary: Neal has the flu and is ordered to take all of his medicine and get plenty of rest.  But Neal would rather go to the new gallery opening. Peter and June are not happy, since most of the viewers are known felons.  WARNING: spanking of an adult male.
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Weather**

Summary: Neal has a severe case of the flu and is ordered by the doctor to take all of his medicine and get plenty of rest. But Neal would rather go to the new gallery opening. Peter and June are not happy with his decision, especially since most of the viewers at the opening are known criminals.

WARNING: Contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult male.

NOTE: Set somewhere after Point Blank. (Mozzie is fine)

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal woke up in the middle of the night, feeling terrible. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his muscles were sore, and he was nauseas. He moaned, as he rolled over and glared at the alarm clock which showed it to be a little after three in the morning.

Rolling back onto his back, the young man closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But a wave of nausea hit him and he bolted from the bed and ran into the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time.

After emptying his stomach, Neal stood and faced the mirror. His eyes were sunken in and his face was ashen. Neal splashed cold water onto his face, noticing that his skin was hot to the touch. Then he slowly walked back to bed and laid back down.

He was still laying there four hours later when he heard loud knocking on his door, he knew it was Peter wondering why he wasn't downstairs.

Neal started to tell him to come in, but as soon as he opened his mouth another wave of nausea hit him. Once again he ran to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. That was where Peter found him a couple minutes later.

"You look like hell." Peter observed as Neal stood up on shaky legs.

Neal ignored the comment and splashed more cold water onto his face, then took the towel that Peter offered him and dried off.

"Come on." Peter said, gently taking his arm. "Back to bed."

Neal let the older man lead him back to bed and he laid back down.

"A few people have already called in earlier this week because of the flu." Peter said. "Looks like we can add one more to that list."

"I'll be fine in no time." Neal said, trying to flash a smile. But it turned into a grimace.

"Oh yeah." Peter replied. "You are the picture of health." Then his face took on a concerned look. "Is there anything I can get you? Some medicine or juice or something?"

"A glass of water would be great."

"Sure." Peter quickly got him a glass of cold water and sat it on the table beside the bed.

"Do you have any medicine?"

"No."

"I'll see if June does."

"No need to bother her, I'll be fine."

"You just get some rest." Peter said. "I'll see what kind of medicine June has."

"Thanks, Peter."

"Sure."

Peter left the room in search of June, and Neal closed his eyes and tried to rest. Peter found June downstairs in the kitchen, she was making a pot of coffee. Samantha was sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

"Good morning Peter." June smiled, offering him a fresh cup of coffee. "Where's Neal?"

"Morning Peter." The young girl greeted.

"Good morning Samantha." Peter smiled at the young girl, then he turned towards her Grandmother. "Thank you." He took the coffee. "Neal's sick this morning, probably the flu. It's been going around at work."

"I'll keep an eye on him." June said, "My schedule is free."

"Do you have any cold medicine?" Peter asked. "Neal doesn't."

"I've got some bubblegum flavor cough syrup." Samantha offered. "It works good, Neal can have it."

"That is very generous of you, honey." June smiled at the young girl. "But Neal is an adult, that medicine might not help him feel better. I've got some medicine that will work for him."

"Who said he's an adult?" Peter asked, as he sat the now empty coffee cup down.

"Be nice Peter." June said, but she was smiling. "Do you mind taking Sammy to school for me, and I'll go take care of our sick friend."

"Sure." Peter said.

"Go grab your backpack." June said.

"Yes Ma'am." The young girl ran off.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later, June walked into Neal's room. He was still laying in bed, his eyes closed.

"Are you awake?" June asked softly.

"No." Neal replied, without opening his eyes.

June sat the tray she was carrying on the bedside table and used the back of her hand to feel of Neal's forehead, frowning when she felt the heat radiating from the young man.

"Set up for a minute, Neal." She said gently. "I have some medicine for you to take, and I want to check your temperature."

Neal slowly sat up, moaning when the movement caused his stomach to cramp and his head to spin.

"Open up." June said, as she held out a thermometer.

Neal did as he was told, too sick and sore to argue. After a minute, June pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. "One oh two point three." She said, worry evident in her voice. "If your temperature isn't down by noon, I'm taking you to the doctors."

"I don't need a doctor, June." Neal said, his voice raspy and weak.

"Do not argue with me, young man." She said sternly, as she poured some Nyquil cold medicine into a dosage cup. "Here, take this. It should make you fell better."

Neal took the cup and frowned at the dark liquid inside it, then took a tentative sip.

"This tastes awful." He complained.

"It's medicine, it's supposed to taste awful. Now drink up."

Neal sighed, but drank the medicine. Then he quickly took the glass of water that June offered him and took a long drink, wincing when the water made his throat hurt worse.

"Thank you, June." Neal said, handing the glass back to her.

"You're welcome."

Neal looked at the bottle of Nyquil a little confused. "You have high blood pressure." He said.

"Yes."

"Why do you have Nyquil? You can't take it."

"I bought it for you a couple weeks ago, figured you may need it with this flu going around."

"Thank you." He smiled. It felt wonderful to have someone care enough about him to buy him medicine ahead of time. It was a small thing, but very important.

Neal slid back into bed and closed his eyes.

"Get some rest, Honey." June said, gently running a hand over his cheek and letting it rest on his warm forehead for a moment. "I'll check on you in a little while."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Two hours later, June re-entered Neal's room and found him sitting in the bathroom floor beside the toilet. His face was even paler and he was sweating.

"Neal." She said in alarm, as she helped him to a standing position. He swayed slightly and June was afraid he was going to fall. She led him back over to the bed and helped him sat down.

"I'm okay." He said weakly.

"No you are not." June said, as she started pulling clothes out of his closet. "Get dressed, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"I don't need to go June." Neal said, even though he knew he should go. But he didn't like needles. "I just need to rest."

"Neal Caffrey." June said sternly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him. "If you are not dressed and ready to go in ten minutes, I will take my hairbrush to your backside. Is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Neal said quickly, a little surprised. June was like a mother to him, and had scolded him a few times. But she had never threatened to spank him, although she agreed with Peter when the other man had spanked him before.

"I am going to make an appointment for you." June said, her voice softer. "Get dressed, but do not try to walk downstairs until I get back."

Neal nodded and June left.

Neal slowly got dressed. The simple task left him exhausted and breathing hard. June walked back into the room a couple minutes after he was finished.

"Let's go." She said, helping him stand up. "Doctor Reynolds can see you now."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Almost half an hour later, Neal and June were sitting in an exam room. Neal was perched on the table and June was sitting in a chair.

"You didn't have to come back with me." Neal said. "You will probably be more comfortable in the waiting room."

"Not a chance, Neal." June said. "I know you. I know you will leave out a lot of information that the doctor needs to know."

Neal opened his mouth to disagree, but stopped when June raised an eyebrow. She was right and she knew it.

The door opened and an older man in his late fifties walked in.

"Good morning June." He smiled at the woman.

"Good morning, Paul." June returned the greeting.

"And you must be Neal Caffrey." He said, looking at Neal. "June was correct, you do look horrible."

"Is that your official diagnosis?" Neal asked, with a small smile.

"No, just an observation. I'll give you my official diagnosis in a moment, although I am pretty sure it will be that you have the flu."

"He has been vomiting." June said, as the doctor started his examination. "And sweating. And on the car ride over here he was shivering, even though the heat in the car was on high."

"Have you taken any medicine?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"A dose of Nyquil." Neal said.

"Were you able to keep it down?"

No answer. Neal didn't want to answer it, knowing June would be upset that he didn't tell her.

"Answer the question, Neal." June said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"No." Neal sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" June asked. "How long after you took it did you vomit?"

"A few minutes."

"Neal." June scolded. "How are you going to get better if….."

"You can scold the boy later, June." The doctor chuckled.

"I will." June assured him.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Reynolds started writing on a prescription pad. "I was correct, you have a severe case of the flu. You will be fine in a few days, if you follow my orders."

"He will." June said.

"You need plenty of bed rest and fluids, and I want you to take all of the antibiotic pills I'm prescribing. You should feel perfectly well before the medicine is out, but it is very important that you take all of them without skipping a dosage."

"Okay." Neal agreed.

"I am going to prescribe a shot of a powerful antibiotic right now, it should help you feel better."

"I'll stick to the pills, thank you anyway."

"You will take the shot." June said.

"But June."

"No butts young man."

"I'll take the shot."

"I will send in a nurse." The doctor smiled, then he left the room before he started laughing.

"I hate needles." Neal mumbled.

The door opened again, and a very pretty nurse entered the room.

"Good morning, Ms. June." She greeted the older woman.

"Good morning Nancy." June smiled.

"Mr. Caffrey." The nurse greeted.

"Please, call me Neal." He flashed a smile, then started rolling up his shirt sleeve. He hated needles, but he wasn't about to tell that to the pretty woman.

"This shot doesn't go in your arm." Nancy said.

"Oh." The smile vanished.

"Turn around and lower your pants please."

"Um June." Neal said.

"You do not have anything I haven't seen." She replied, then saw the pleading look the young man gave her. "Okay." She smiled. "I will meet you in the waiting room."

After June left, Neal turned around and lowered his pants a little.

"All done." Nancy said, a moment later.

The door opened again and the doctor walked back in. "I gave the prescriptions to June." He said. "Mr. Caffrey, do you drink often?"

"No." Neal replied. "Maybe a glass of fine wine after a delightful dinner." He smiled at Nancy. "I would be honored if you were to join me sometime."

"I doubt my husband would like that." She said, holding up a hand and showing him her wedding ring. "My six foot, police detective, husband who likes to lift weights during his free time."

"Point taken."

"While taking these pills." Reynolds said. "All alcoholic beverages are off limits, it could cause serious complications. If you do decide to have a drink, I strongly caution you to stop taking the pills."

"Don't worry." Neal said. "I can postpone that fine glass of wine until I'm finished with the pills."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Neal was feeling a lot better. His head still hurt, but it wasn't pounding. His throat still hurt, but no where near as bad. His muscles were still sore, but he was able to move around without much pain. And he wasn't nauseas anymore, in fact he was kind of hungry.

Neal climbed out of bed and put on his robe, then walked over to the refrigerator. He was trying to decide what to eat, when the door opened and June walked in carrying a tray.

"Good morning, June." Neal said, shutting the refrigerator door and hurrying over to her to grab the heavy tray.

"Morning Neal, You look like you are feeling better."

"I am." He said, smiling at the bowl of oatmeal. "This smells wonderful."

"Then sat down and eat, you need to keep your strength up."

"You didn't have to go to the trouble." Neal said, as he sat the tray on the table. Along with the oatmeal was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of blueberries, and grapefruit cut in half and sprinkled with sugar.

"It was no trouble at all."

Neal sat down and started to eat. June sat down as well.

"Have you taken you medicine this morning?" June asked, as she saw the bottles sitting on the table.

"Not yet." Neal replied.

"And why not?" June asked.

"I forgot."

June raised an eyebrow and Neal quickly grabbed the bottle of pills and took one. Then frowned when June picked up the bottle of Nyquil and handed it to him.

"But this tastes awful." He said.

The eyebrow went higher.

Neal sighed and took a dose of it, then took a large drink of orange juice.

"Samantha offered to let you have her medicine." June said. "It's bubblegum flavor."

"I think I'll take her up on that offer."

"It's for children."

"I'll lie about my age."

June laughed, but shook her head.

"It was worth a shot." Neal said, flashing a smile.

"Eat."

"Yes Ma'am." Neal said, taking a bite of the oatmeal.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Neal was once again in bed. Just sitting up long enough to eat had worn him out. He had planned on just taking a short nap, but he slept until June woke him up four hours later.

"Time for more medicine." She said.

Neal nodded and took the medicine without complaint, then looked at June with questioning eyes when she handed him a piece of toast.

"You have to eat a little something with the antibiotics." She explained.

"Thank you." He said, taking the toast. "I'm sorry I'm such of a burden."

"You are not a Burdon." June assured him. "You are family, you are like a son to me and I do not mind taking care of you one little bit."

Neal smiled, a real smile.

"Would you like some chicken soup now?"

"Sounds great."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please let me know what you think. I will post more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Neal was feeling a lot better. Peter, El, and Mozzie had been stopping by a lot checking on him. Diana and Jones even stopped by once to check on him.

Neal was sitting on his sofa when there was a knock at his door, he figured it was Peter. The older man was supposed to stop by and drop off some case files that he wanted Neal to look at since he was feeling better.

But when Neal opened the door, he was greeted by Mozzie instead.

"Hey Mozz." He smiled, stepping aside so he could enter.

"I come bearing gifts." The shorter man said, handing Neal an envelope. "Providing you will be released from house arrest by Saturday." Mozzie knew that June had been keeping an eye on Neal and had ordered him to stay inside and out of the cold weather outside. He was glad that Neal had someone who cared enough about him to want to keep him well.

"Yeah, I'll be completely well by then. I'll still be on the antibiotics though." Neal replied, opening the envelope and pulling out a card. Smiling when he read it, it was two invitations to a fancy art gallery opening. "How did you wrangle these?"

"Since you are in the payroll of the suits, I will not answer that question." Mozzie replied. "It is out of your two mile tether, so I included one for which ever suit you care to bring along."

"Thank you Mozzie."

Mozzie stayed for a few minutes, then left. A little while after he left, Peter showed up. The two men sat at the dinning table and started going over the files.

"Hey Peter." Neal said. "How would you like to join me for the premier opening of an art gallery?"

"Let me guess, it's out of your two mile radius?"

"Yeah."

"I might be interested, when is it?"

"Saturday." Neal smiled. "It's on the corner of Addison Avenue. They will display works of art from…"

"No." Peter said, cutting him off.

"Why not?"

"Do you know who is opening that gallery?"

"Damian Marcus." Neal said.

"The same Damian Marcus that is being investigated by at least three different law enforcement groups, including us. That place is going to be crawling with known criminals, and not associating with known criminals is part of your deal."

"Come on Peter." Neal said. "It's just an art gallery opening, it's not like there will be anything illegal going on."

"No."

"Peter."

"No, Neal."

"That's not fair." Neal said angrily. "I am an adult, you do not have the right…"

"Yes I do." Peter cut him off again. "I am your handler, you are my responsibility. You are also my friend, and I do not want to see you sent back to prison. If the police raid that place and you are there, that is where you will land. And what if there are some of your old acquaintances there? They will try to get you back into the life of cons. Or worse, there might be some of your old enemies there."

"You'll be there to keep me out of trouble." Neal said.

"No I won't. And neither will you. I mean it Neal, that place is off limits."

"Fine." Neal sulked. He knew there was no changing Peter's mind when it was made up. And it was out of his radius, so sneaking off to it would not be possible."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day, Neal was watching TV when his phone rung.

"Hey Mozzie." He said into the receiver, after checking the caller id.

"I just called to let you know that the gallery opening has moved." Mozzie said. "Apparently there is an electrical problem with the building on Addison Avenue, and instead of postponing the event, they decided to just move the viewing of the displays to a building on Harrison Street."

"Ok." Neal smiled, that was within his two mile radius. "I will see you there then."

"No you won't, I have made prior plans."

"What plans?" Neal asked, knowing that the older man would not answer.

"I will talk to you later."

"Bye, and thanks."

Neal hung up.

"Looks like I'm going after all." He felt guilty about planning on going after Peter said no, but he really wanted to go. He knew Peter only said no because he was trying to protect him, but he was Neal Caffrey. He didn't need protection, he would be in his element. He would be just fine.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the week went by uneventful, and it was soon Saturday. He was feeling perfectly healthy by then, with no symptoms at all.

As Neal was getting dressed, he saw the bottle of antibiotics sitting on the bedside table. He was supposed to take them until Monday, but he had stopped on Thursday instead. He knew he would be drinking wine at the gallery, he could not go to one of these affairs without partaking in the fine wine. So he wanted to make sure the pills were out of his system first.

He didn't figure he needed the rest, after all, he felt fine now. But he had been taking the pills out of the bottle; he had noticed June checking the bottle a couple times to make sure he was taking them. He felt guilty deceiving her that way, but he figured it was not really lying.

After checking his appearance in the mirror one last time, Neal grabbed his hat and left. He saw Samantha and June in front of the front door. June was kneeling in front of the young girl and was helping her granddaughter button up a heavy coat.

"Hi Neal." The young girl greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Sammy." Neal returned the smile.

"There you go, Honey." June said, standing up. "Have fun." She kissed the young girl's cheek, and then Samantha left.

June looked at Neal and frowned. "Go back upstairs and grab your heavy coat." She said. "It is in the low twenties outside."

"I don't need a heavier coat, this one…"

"Do not argue." June said. "You just got over the flu." Her voice was stern.

"Okay." Neal sighed. He turned and ran upstairs to get the heavier coat.

"That's better." June said, when he walked back down the stairs. "Have fun."

"I will." Neal smiled, kissing her cheek.

As soon as he walked outside and the frigid air assaulted him, Neal was glad that June had insisted on him wearing a thicker coat. He walked the short distance to the gallery opening and walked inside.

"Neal Caffrey." A familiar voice called out. Neal turned and saw a man around his age walking towards him.

"Aaron Craig." Neal said. "Long time no see, my friend."

"Close to ten years." Craig said. "How have you been doing?"

"Just fine, how about you?"

"No complaints, keeping busy."

The two men chatted for several minutes, both drinking Champaign.

"I'd advice staying away from him, Aaron." A new voice said. They turned and saw another man walking over. The new man was giving Neal a very disapproving glare.

"Hello Gilmore." Neal said, returning the glare.

"You two still butting heads?" Craig asked, shaking his head. "It's been eleven years, give it a rest."

"He's gone fed." Gilmore said. "I sure hope you didn't tell him anything that they would be interested in."

"What?" Craig asked, giving Neal a questioning look.

"He's working with the feds." Gilmore said. "Helping them arrest people like us. He's probably wired right now."

"That true, Neal?" Craig asked.

"I work with the FBI." Neal said. "But I am here to enjoy the display, no other reason."

"Of course you are." Gilmore replied, then walked away.

"Neal Caffrey's gone fed." Craig said, shaking his head. "That just doesn't sound right."

"It was either that or prison." Neal said.

"Good choice." Then he smiled. "Don't let Gilmore get under your skin, man. This is a party, let's party."

"Sounds like a plan." Neal returned the smile.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour later, Neal was starting to feel real light headed. He staggered over to the wall and leaned his back against it, trying to clear his head. But the dizziness only got worse, the room started spinning.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Neal knew he should know who the voice belonged to, but he couldn't concentrate on it. Nor could he concentrate on the fuzzy person who asked the question.

"I think you had too much to drink." The voice said again, or at least he thought it was the same voice. But he wasn't sure. He felt two sets of hands grabbing him, pulling him. He was too disorientated to protest, he just went along with the pulling.

The room was still swaying and becoming very fuzzy, it was getting hard to tell if he was still walking.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Again, he thought he should know that voice, but he couldn't focus on it. "Leave him alone!" The voice shouted. Neal wished he'd shut up, his yelling was making his head hurt worse.

"Stay out of this." A voice said.

"You pull that trigger, and the police will be called."

Great, Neal thought. Someone had a gun, wonder who it was. Was it him? He didn't think it was, but he wasn't sure of anything right now. He looked down at his hands, but only saw a blurry fuzzy object. When did his hands start looking like that?

"He's a fed." A voice hissed out.

"I said leave him alone."

"Fine."

Neal felt himself falling, or at least he thought he was falling. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. He was still trying to figure out if he was the one with the gun. He hoped not, he hated guns.

"Hang on Caffrey." A voice said. "Help's on the way."

Help? Who needed help? Was someone coming to help him figure out if he had a gun? He hoped so, he hated guns.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter rushed into the ER waiting room and up to the nurse's desk. "Agent Peter Burke." He said, flashing his badge. "I was told a Neal Caffrey was brought in here."

"The doctor is with him now." The nurse replied. "Please have a seat, the doctor will be out soon."

"What's wrong with Neal?" Peter asked. "What happened?"

"Please have a seat Sir." The nurse said, more persistently. "The doctor will be out soon."

"I need to know what happened." Peter growled.

"Then talk to him." The nurse nodded towards a man standing a few feet away. "He is the one who brought Mr. Caffrey here."

Peter walked over to the man and flashed his badge. "What happened?" He asked.

"Caffrey got kinda loopy, he might have been drugged. A couple men were about to shoot him and toss him into a dumpster, you know to teach him a lesson about working for the feds. I stopped them."

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief, glad that the man had stopped them from really hurting or killing Neal.

"I was just evening the fight a bit."

"What's your name?"

"Tommy Gilmore."

"Who tried shooting and dumping Neal into the dumpster?"

"Aaron Craig and another guy I never met, Craig and Caffrey were friends once upon a time. They seemed pretty buddy buddy at the opening, guess Craig was just pretending."

"Opening?" Peter asked, feeling his blood start to boil.

"Yeah, it was at an art gallery opening."

"Will you be willing to testify…"

"No way." Gilmore said, turning around and walking quickly to the exit. "I'm out of it." Then he was gone.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Peter was standing in the waiting room a few minutes later, when the doctor came out. Peter introduced himself, then asked about Neal.

"Mr. Caffrey will be fine." The doctor said.

"Was he drugged?"

"No."

"Drunk?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Mr. Caffrey was on some strong antibiotics." The doctor explained. "Apparently he hasn't taken any in a couple of days, but they were still in his system. The medication mixed with the alcohol that Mr. Caffrey drank, and that is what caused the confusion and dizziness."

"But he will be okay?"

"Yes, he will be ready to go in a couple hours. You can wait with him if you like. He is asleep now, and will be drowsy and confused when he first wakes up. But it will pass soon.

"Thank you." Peter said, worry had been replaced by relief, then anger. He was going to kill Neal, that's all there was to it. Neal was a dead man.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Neal slowly woke up, and his eyes were assaulted by bright light. He moaned and closed them again.

"Hey, Neal." A familiar voice said.

"Peter?" Neal asked, without opening his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Neal was trying to make sense of what was going on, but he found it very difficult to focus. "Thought you didn't want to come."

"You're in the hospital." Peter said, his voice soft. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Why am I here?" Neal asked, confused.

"I'm guessing that's a no to my question." Peter replied.

Neal slowly opened his eyes again, wincing when the light hit them. But they remained opened.

"What happened?" Neal asked, as his brain was slowly clearing.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember voices, and people pulling me." Neal said. "And something about a gun."

"Two men tried to shoot you and throw your body into a dumpster." Peter said, his anger returning.

"Gilmore?" Neal asked. "I know he doesn't like me, but….."

"Gilmore's the one who stopped the other two and brought you here." Peter said. "A guy named Aaron Craig and another man are the ones who tried killing you."

"Aaron?" Neal asked in confusion.

"Why the hell did you go there?" Peter asked, his voice hard.

Neal looked at the older man with a questioning look for a second, and then his brain caught up to what had happened. He wasn't even supposed to be there.

"I asked you a question."

"They moved it." Neal said, flashing a smile. "It was within my two mile radius."

"I'm changing that two mile radius to the inside of you room." Peter said sternly. "Consider yourself grounded until you return to work on Monday."

"But Peter."

"Don't worry, you won't want to leave the room anyway." Peter said. "You will be too sore."

Neal gulped.

The door opened and the doctor walked in, ending their conversation.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple hours later, Peter and Neal were in Peter's car heading back to June's.

"That was a real boneheaded move, Neal." Peter scolded as he drove. "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Neal remained slumped against the door, staring out the window. He knew he was in deep trouble, and he knew he deserved to be. He knew he came close to being killed that day, very close.

Peter parked in front of June's and they got out and walked inside, June greeted them just inside the door.

"Hello Peter, I didn't know…" She stopped talking when she saw the angry look on Peter's face and the repentant look on Neal's. "What happened?" She asked.

"Neal here decided to go to that art gallery opening that I told him not to go too." Peter said.

"The one on Addison Avenue?" June asked.

"That's the one." Peter said, as him and Neal took off their coats. "It was moved to another building, one that was inside Neal's radius."

"Neal, that was very foolish." June scolded.

"That's only part of it." Peter said. Neal hung his head, he knew June wouldn't like the rest of it.

"What's the rest?" June asked.

"He quit taking his antibiotics a couple days ago." Peter said.

"Neal." June scolded sternly.

"I knew I would be drinking at the gallery." Neal tried to defend his actions. "I didn't want them to interact with the alcohol."

"They did anyway." Peter said. "Made Neal so out of it that he didn't even know two men tried to kill him."

"What?" June asked, in horror.

"Two men tried to kill him." Peter said. "If another man hadn't interfered, they would have succeeded."

"Neal Caffrey." June said, her voice still stern. "Go to your room, we will be up in a minute."

"June I….." Neal started, but the older woman held out a hand and stopped him.

"Now, young man." She said.

Neal nodded, then climbed the stairs slowly. He had never seen June this angry with him before.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later, Neal was sitting at the dinning table, when the door opened and Peter and June walked in. Both still looked angry. They walked over and sat at the table with the younger man.

"What you did was unacceptable." Peter said. "It could have ended very badly."

"I know." Neal sighed.

"I checked the medicine bottle." June said. "The pills were missing, where are they?"

"I took them out and threw them away." Neal said softly.

"So I would think you had been taking them?"

"Yes."

"June and me discussed your punishment." Peter said. "We both agree that you have yourself a very hard spanking."

Neal bit his lower lip, but kept quite. He knew he had earned it, he knew what he did was wrong. And a part of him was glad that they were angry over his actions, glad that he had people in his life who cared enough about him not to let him get way with pulling dangerous stunts. But he so did not want a spanking.

"I am pretty sure some of those paintings at the gallery were stolen." Peter said. "And you knew that Marcus was being watched by the FBI, among others. If they would have raided that place, you would have went back to prison. You also knew that it was possible some of your old enemies would be there, and that something like this could have happened."

"And you heard what the doctor said about taking all of your medicine." June said. "And about alcohol. I know you stopped taking it because you knew you would be drinking, and that's good. But you had no way of knowing how long the medicine stayed your system, so you couldn't have known weather it was safe to drink or not."

"I know." Neal said, softly. "I'm sorry guys, I know I screwed up." He stared at the table top.

"Screwing up is part of life." Peter said. "And so is paying for your poor choices. After your punishment, your slate is wiped clean."

Neal nodded.

"Neal." June said. "I have never spanked you before, but I am going to this time." Neal's eyes went wider. "I will not allow you to deceive me like you did without punishing you for it. Peter will spank you for disobeying him and going to that opening. And I will spank you for not taking all of your medicine and for drinking without knowing if the medicine was really out of your system or not."

Once again Neal nodded, he knew he deserved it.

"Let's get this over with." Peter said, standing up and removing his belt. Neal and June also stood up. "Back of the sofa." Peter said, walking over to the sofa. Neal followed in confusion. Usually Peter just had him bend over the table.

"The sofa will offer you slightly more modesty." June explained, as they walked over to the back of the sofa. "Both spankings will be given on your bare backside."

Neal stopped walking and his eyes got wide. "June, I….."

"Like I said before, young man." June said, as she gave him a stern look. "You do not have anything that I have not seen before."

"Drop them and bend over." Peter said, doubling the belt in half. He made sure the buckle was tucked securely in his hand. "Now."

Neal gave a pleading look to June, but she only nodded towards the sofa. "Now Neal."

Neal lowered his pants and boxer shorts, then quickly bent over the back of the sofa. Peter stepped behind him and placed a hand on the younger man's back.

Neal closed his eyes and waited for the first lick, which came quickly and harshly. Neal took the first few hard licks in silence, keeping his eyes closed. Since his eyes were shut, he did not see June walk to the kitchen and then come back carrying a thick wooden cutting board.

The strip of doubled leather kept striking Neal's bare butt, and he was soon unable to keep silent. Tears started running down his cheeks as he started crying, the fire in his butt growing more intense.

"Owwww!" Neal yelled out in pain, after Peter landed two hard licks to his tender sit spots.

"S….stop, P…please!" Neal chocked out, after two more landed on his sit spots.

Peter looked at the red bottom, which was filled with darker red strips. He knew Neal was in pain, but he also knew that the younger man had to start thinking things out before he acted. Things could have gone really bad for the young man, and Peter was not about to let him think that that was acceptable.

"We're not done yet, Buddy." Peter said, bringing the belt down hard onto his upper thighs, and bringing a wail of pain from Neal.

"Owwww!" Neal cried out as two more landed on his upper thighs.

"I'm almost done." Peter said, bringing the belt down three more times to the center of Neal's butt.

Neal laid over the back of the sofa and sobbed, while Peter gently rubbed circles on his back. After a few moments, the sobs turned into soft crying and Neal tried to stand up. But Peter's hand on his back stopped him.

"You're not done yet, Neal." Peter said softly. "I punished you for going to the gallery after being told no, for putting yourself in unnecessary danger. Now June is going to punish you for the medicine and drinking. And for deceiving her."

"I…I can't take anymore." Neal whined, his butt and upper thighs were throbbing and he knew he wouldn't be sitting any time soon.

June started to take pity on him, she knew he was hurting. But then thoughts of what could have happen ran trough her mind. He knew he was doing wrong, and he had to pay the price for it. June loved Neal like a son, and she was not going to let him get away with what he did.

"I'm sorry, son." She said, walking behind him as Peter walked a few feet away. "But you earned yourself this paddling, and I'm going to give it to you. I borrowed your cutting board."

Neal gasped slightly as she rested the smooth wood against his sore butt.

"Owww!" Neal cried out as she raised the make shift paddle back then brought it smashing down onto his butt.

The licks were not real hard, no where near as hard as Peter's. But on Neal's already sore and tender butt, they felt real hard. Soon, Neal was sobbing again. June stopped after ten swats and laid the board down on the back of the sofa. Neal stayed bent over, sobbing out his pain.

"It's over, Neal." June said, as she rubbed his back. "All's forgiven, it's over."

Neal's sobbing soon turned back to soft crying and he slowly stood up and pulled his shorts and pants back up, hissing in pain when the fabric made contact with his burning butt and upper thighs.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, looking at the floor and wiping away tears with his hand.

"You're forgiven." June said, hugging the man. Neal leaned forward and returned the hug.

"It's over." Peter said, as he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Why don't you lay down and rest." June said. "I am going to call the doctor and see what he wants you to do about the antibiotics."

"I can call." Neal said.

"Nonsense, you need to rest." June said. "Peter, help him get settled."

"Yes Ma'am." Peter replied.

June kissed Neal's cheek and said, "Get some rest, son."

"I will." Neal assured her with a watery smile.

June left, then Peter led the younger man over to the bed and waited while Neal removed his shoes and pants, then he helped him lay on his stomach.

"That really hurt, Peter." Neal said, as Peter carefully covered him with a blanket.

"It was supposed to." The older man replied. "Now get some sleep, or I will send June back up."

"No thank you." Neal replied quickly. "I'm asleep already."

"Bye, kid."

"Bye, Peter."

Peter left the room and left Neal alone. Neal smiled, despite the pain he still felt. He knew Peter and June loved him. It felt good. Then he frowned. He just wished they would find another way of showing it.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TBC I should have the last chapter up sometime tomorrow. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, June walked into Neal's room. He was sound asleep, still on his stomach. June sat the tray she was carrying on the table.

"Neal." She said, as she gently shook him. "Wake up, Neal."

Neal opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"I called the doctor and he said to go ahead and take the antibiotics you have left, he will give you a new prescription Monday. He wants you to take them for a few days longer, to make up for you missing a couple of days. He also said that the flu symptoms may come back."

Neal rolled over, then yelped loudly and jumped out of bed.

"Maybe next time you'll listen." June said, sternly. Then her voice softened, "I brought you some soup."

"Thank you, June."

"You're welcome."

Neal took his medicine and ate his soup and crackers, standing up. June was sitting on his bed, talking to him while he ate.

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Neal woke up feeling sick. His head and stomach hurt, and his muscles were once again sore. His butt was also still tender. With a moan, he slowly climbed out of bed and took his medicine.

"The opening was so not worth all of this." He said to himself.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out, not wanting to make the long walk to the door.

The door opened and Peter walked in.

"Sick again?" He asked, after seeing the way the younger man looked.

"Yeah."

"Serves you right." Then he walked over to him and felt of his forehead with his hand. "You're warm, but not too bad. Get back to bed, I'll fix you some soup."

"You cook?" Neal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, June left a huge pot on the stove for you. She had to go to some kind of school function, made me promise to make sure you ate and took your medicine."

"You don't have to." Neal said, feeling guilty that the older man was giving up his Sunday to tend to him.

"Nothing else to do." Peter replied, as he helped Neal back to bed. "El's out of town and there isn't a game on today. Might as well play nurse maid."

"Really, I'll be fine." Neal said.

"Just rest." Peter smiled. "I could use some company today, how about you?"

"Company sounds good." Neal returned the smile.

"I'll go get us some soup."

"Hey." Neal said with a mock glare. "That soup is mine, I'm the one who's sick."

"Keep it up, and you don't get any at all."

"I'll tell June."

"Tattle tale."

"Yep."

Peter chuckled, then left the room. He returned a few minutes later with two large bowls of soup. Neal carefully arranged his softest pillows on the bed and gently sat down. Peter pulled a chair from the dinning table and sat down beside the bed. The two men ate in silence for a few moments.

"You know I have to say it." Peter said, with a small smile.

"I know." Neal sighed.

"You would not be sick now, or sitting on pillows, if you didn't pull that boneheaded stunt."

"Is it out of your system now?"

"Yep."

"Good. Want to play some cards after we eat?"

"Sure."

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

COMPLETE

I know it's sort. Please let me know what you think. I will post another story as soon as I can, I have one in my head that I'm about to start writing.


End file.
